The HiTIF is currently involved in 14 collaborative projects with NCI intramural Research Investigators. The current HCI projects run at HiTIF cover many different basic research areas that are important for cancer research: - DNA Damage Response (DDR) - Etiology of DNA translocations in live cells - Cellular pathways involved in pediatric neuroblastoma - Epigenetics of DNA translocations - Nuclear hormone biology and regulation of gene expression - RNA splicing - Premature aging disease. The HiTIF is open to assist NCI and NIH investigators in the design, optimization, implementation and analysis of High-Content Imaging assays for the systematic study of cancer-relevant cellular phenotypes.